ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boost
Boosts are items that enable to empower your equipment and accessories to their best potential and increase your adventure stats. These boosts are dropped by enemies in the adventure zone and I.T.O.P.O.D when they are defeated. Boost Types There are three types of boosts: # Power which is orange and also adds to Max Health # Toughness 'which is blue and also adds to Health Regen # 'Specials which is yellow and can cover many features such as Energy & Magic Power, Bars and Cap, Drop Chance, NGU speed, Wandoos Speed ...etc. See builds specials or item categories for more. There are 13 different strenghs for each type: 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1k, 2k, 5k and 10k. Each of them drop from specific adventure zones, these drop zones are indicated in the boost infoboxes of each type. How To * Hovering over an item will show the tooltip with the item's "actual stat" and its "maximum potential". Example: In the image on the left, you can see "Power: 198,900/200,600", where 198,900 is the actual stat and 200,600 the maximum potential. Hence, this item will need 1,700 power boosts to reach its maximum potential. *Each time an item levels-up, its maximum potential will go up and require to be boosted. *To boost, either drag the boost onto the item, or click+A to apply all non-protected boosts. For more, see Inventory shortcuts. *Once all your items have reached their full potential, you may find yourself with many unused boosts cluttering your inventory. Instead of putting them into the trash, leftover boosts can be dumped onto the infinity cube once it is unlocked. Completion Bonus Merging boosts will not make them stronger and there is no reason to do so apart to receive their completion bonus. *Each boost item will give you a completion bonus of +2% boosting effectiveness to all boost types. *All boost completion rewards are additive and combined will procure a total of +78% increase in Boost effectiveness (2%*3*13). *Boosts drop in zones at level 0, but in the ITOPOD they drop at level 1. This can make it quicker and easier to max boosts of a given strength. (See ITOPOD Boost drops.) Boost power The total value of a boost item is calculated as the product of the following factors: * Completion bonus, additive for each maxxed boost item (maximum of 1.78 but as of 0.427-2, 10k boosts are not obtainable so the practical maximum is 1.72) * Boosted Boosts perks I, II and III, each one multiplicative with eachother (maximum of 2.5, 2.2 and 2.2 respectively) * Beasted Boosts quirks I and II, each one multiplicative with eachother (maximum of 1.5 and 2.2 respectively) * Factor of 1.20 if Badly Drawn World set is completed The effective quantity upon applying the boost item also depends on the boost recycling. With 100% boost recycling: * boosts 5, 50, 500 and 5k have approximately a ~x1.77 multiplier, * boosts 2, 20, 200 and 2k have approximately a ~x1.94 multiplier * boosts 1, 10, 100, 1k, 10k have approximately a ~x1.88 multiplier. The total maximum boost power for each boost item: Related Purchases *"Auto merge" boosts. upgrade in the “Spend EXP ” “Adventure Special” tab *"1/2 auto merge and boost timers" in 4G's Sellout Shop *“Boost Recycling” upgrade in the “Spend EXP ” *"Boosted Boosts" in the ITOPOD *"Beasted Boosts" in Quirks menu *"Filter Boosts into Infinity Cube" in 4G's Sellout Shop Category:Boosts